I'll wait for you
by negschainsaw
Summary: One shot again :p and a song fic. different scenes but in chronological order. Starts after Pen pal but doesn't end like the show ;


**A.N: This song was hanging in my head constantly and it fitted well but until a few days ago I suddenly thought of scenes and I wrote it down what it should be. In my head it's wonderful, on here I'll let you to be the judge ;) Leave a review ^^ *goes to bed now* **

**Disclaimer: The song "I'll wait for you" , yes I am creative in my titels -_-, is from Atreyu and N/CC of course from The nanny ;) **

**I'll wait for you**

Niles silently ascended the backstairs while looking at the handkerchief with her crimson red lipstick on it. So lost in thought about his mixed emotions of what had just occurred and still mesmerized of her lips on his, he didn't notice he already entered his room and sat on the bed. He brushed his fingers over the dried up lipstick and sighed.

_It started with a kiss and turned out something else.__  
><em>_The blood coursing through my veins I think of no one else__  
><em>_I never believed in much but I believe in this.__  
><em>_I'm incomplete without you; I'd kill to taste your kiss._

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as everything seemed so much more difficult than before. He refused to give up to his fears and doubts and brought the handkerchief with the lipstick to his lips as he looked at the window.

She stood outside and rubbed her arms a bit to warm herself up from being in the chilly night. She sighed as her head was so clouded and full of doubts. She glanced up and saw the light of his room still on.

_I'm lost and lonely,__  
><em>_Scared and hiding.__  
><em>_Blind without you._

The light went out and she wrapped her arms around herself as she suddenly felt so lonely and confused. She turned around and kept her arms around her as she began walking home.

* * *

><p>He stood on the other side of the room looking at her in her sparkling blue dress that accentuated her eyes and her golden locks that softly touched her shoulders as she moved on the dance floor. He sighed and brought his glass of brandy to his lips. She was in the arms of another man.<p>

_When the world comes crashing down and the skies begin to fall,__  
><em>_I'll wait for you__  
><em>_When the days grow old and long and my skins turns into stone,__  
><em>_I'll wait for you_

He felt a soft hand on his arm and turned around to meet Fran's comforting smile. He smiled back, trying not to let his sadness shine through and then turned around to look again at the blonde that captured his heart.

_When the pain it seems too much and my heart starts beating out of touch I don't need a thing,_

He gulped down the remains of his drink and put it on a nearby table. With one last glance at the dance floor he turned around and nodded defeated his goodbye to his boss. Not seeing how CC looked at his retreating form and frowned sadly.

_I'll wait for you_

* * *

><p>Niles groaned as he sat up and arched his back to release some of the pain he was having. He yawned while he searched for his slippers with his feet and stood up to walk to the bathroom. His body felt stiff from exhaustion and he flipped the light switch on. He placed both hands on the sink and looked at the mirror. He sighed deeply at his reflection of a worn out old man. He softly ran his hand over the lines on his face, a clear indication that he had changed.<p>

_It's all so different now, emotions burn me out.__  
><em>_I have a lifeless touch, this distance leaves no doubt.__  
><em>_I fear it all too much but part of me believes.__  
><em>_As the years pass away you made me recognize,_

"Old lonely man" He muttered at the reflection. He suddenly felt frustrated and angry at the sudden realization and banged his fist on the sink with a curse. He shook his head as he held his hand a bit. "No…" He refused to accept it. "I'm going to show that I'm still young and capable to do things."

He woke up, barely able to hold his eyes open from the exhaustion he was feeling. He frowned as everything was dark and unfamiliar. He breathed a bit more heavily and panicked slightly as he remembered what happened. He didn't want to believe what his body was telling him.

_I'm lost and lonely,__  
><em>_Scared and hiding.__  
><em>_Blind without you._

He felt a sudden drip on his cheek and touched it softly with his finger. He closed his eyes as he suddenly realized that he was crying. He didn't have the energy anymore to open his eyes again and felt asleep again with tears still lingering on his cheeks.

She looked at him and sat down in a plastic chair next to his bed. She reached out and softly touched his cheek as he slept. "Oh Butler Boy…."

_When the world comes crashing down and the skies begin to fall,__  
><em>_I'll wait for you_

She hesitantly took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

_When the days grow old and long and my skins turns into stone,__  
><em>_I'll wait for you_

She didn't notice that she began brushing her thumb over his hand as she was lost in thought while looking at how he slept.

_When the pain it seems too much and my heart starts beating out of touch I don't need a thing, 'cause I'll wait for you._

She lifted his hand to her face "come on Dust buster….don't die on me…I don't really think your kind can…" She chuckled halfheartedly at the zinger. "I miss you, you and that stupid wit of yours…"

She carefully brushed her lips over his hand. _"I'll wait for you"_

* * *

><p>He smiled at her softly while she smiled back through her tears. He softly took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers as they stood before each other, ready to give their vows to each other in front of their family and friends.<p>

_When the the world comes crashing down and the skies begin to fall,_

Niles brought her hand to his lips._"I'll wait for you"_

_When the days grow old and long and my skins turns into stone,_

She touched his cheek softly. "_I'll wait for you"_

_When the pain it seems too much and my heart starts beating out of touch_

She shook her head and smiled. _"I don't need a thing"_

He placed his hand on hers and placed a small kiss on her palm _"I'll wait for you…"_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" Niles looked at the smiling priest and nodded his thank you before cupping his new wife's cheek and kissing her while the rest of the church cheered.


End file.
